


The Shape of You

by EvilSlicey



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cameras, M/M, Nude Modeling, Oral Sex, Scars, Self-Esteem Issues, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSlicey/pseuds/EvilSlicey
Summary: Barry wishes he was a bit softer for his boyfriends.They decide to show him how much they love his body.





	1. Barry and the Cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have no excuses... comment if you like or hate...

Bartholomew Henry Allen, AKA Barry Allen, was skinny man.

The fact was he always had been.

Maybe it was a quirk of genes or the fact that he was an active kid with the constant need, for good and bad, to run every day. Or maybe the fact his lunch was often stolen, and his parents hadn’t believed in after school snacks beyond raisins or apple slices. Whatever the reason, he had been a skinny kid.

It had been fine when he was a kid and short. He didn’t feel disproportional or anything. That was until 11TH grade.

The first day of 11th grade Barry was 5’4” the same height as his best friend Iris West.

When he graduated, he was 6’1”, gone from skinny to gangly, and meeting Joe eye line without difficulty.

In the pictures of him and Iris in their robes Barry looked like the scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz if he lost half his stuffing.

Barry tried not to care and mostly succeeded.

He did start wearing more layers of clothing as he went about his days, though he argued that he got cold fairly easy, which was true. He never shied away from an extra slice of cake or pizza. He liked his body even if he had no definition and he sometimes got winded running upstairs.

Barry was skinny but a least he was comfortable in his body.

Then the S.T.A.R. lab particle accelerator exploded, and Barry was hit by lightning.

First thing Barry noticed when he woke up was, he had abs. Muscle definition. Almost no body fat.

Some people would see his body and drool or feel jealous. He was stronger, faster for sure, capable of long farther than before. He was also the Flash, so that was something.

Barry, however, never really felt like he deserved it.

He hadn’t worked out for months or years to gain his muscles, he never changed his diet, he never did anything to make himself who he was.

Barry looked at himself in the mirror and was amazed and guilty every time he saw the definition there.

Then there were his new dietary needs.

Barry wasn’t a health nut by any means before being hit by lightning, he was skinny, but he had had what he considered a healthy amount of belly fat. He had the occasional extra desert, had known to have a day of eating nothing but fast food and enjoyed the weekly family meal with all the fixins. There may be one waitress who knew him by name, regular order and when he had a bad day.

But that was nothing compared to what he had to eat now.

Cisco said 850 tacos a day.

On paper that sounded… impressive and a bit excessive.

In reality it meant Barry couldn’t make it thought the day without having snacks on hand in his lab. His lunches where large and sometimes a bit much to behold.  Joe had started tripling any recipe he cooked. At least Cisco made him calorie bars that where good for 10000 calories a pop, or else he would be eating all the time.

What bugged Barry was that he ate and ate and never gained a pound. It didn’t seem fair.

He tried not to dwell on it. He was happy, usually he was healthy (though he did wind up injured more often now) and he had more people in his life. All and all he was having a good life.

Then he met Mick Rory and Leonard Snart and fell in love. Then he started dating them

Beyond the difficulty he faces dating two men, who had a long career of criminal activities, and were both more than eighteen years older than him, Barry’s biggest issue was the difference in his body and theirs.

Mick was built like a prize ring boxer, even his scars were sexy hot. His muscles where defined in a way that showed his years of hard work and crime life. He was built in a way that made Barry want to climb into his lap and let Mick envelope him in his scent and taste.

Leonard was sleek and muscular, coming off like a large wild cat or swimmer. Like Mick when his clothes were off there were scars that defined his body in ways that made even the darkest moments of his past seem hot. More than once Barry found him watching Len as he moved around their home and want to run his tongue along one of his muscles. More than once he had.

It was when they were in bed together that Barry felt… off.

Sandwiched between the two men, or beneath one or both, or in their lap his narrow slim frame seemed out of proportion. His was at least twenty pounds lighter than Len and Mick had at least forty pounds on him as well. When Mick held his waist, it felt like he could almost touch the tips of his fingers together. When his legs were around Len’s shoulders they looked spindly next to his broadness.

Mick and Len never said anything to make Barry think he was too tiny. They told him how beautiful he was, how he felts in their arms, how much they craved being in him or to taste him. They never cared if he wanted an extra serving at meal, in fact they always seemed concerned that he wasn’t eating enough. Being not one but two people who loved him no matter what meant the world to him.

Barry loved all of really. Being with Mick and Len was perfect for him.

He just would look at himself in the mirror and wish he had a little bit more softness to his form.

He missed his love handles. It was silly, people would kill for his form, but he would pinch his waist and wish there was some give. He’s touch is stomach and wish it wasn’t so hard. He wished he didn’t shiver without a sweater and jack when he went outside 9 months of the year.

Barry missed being allowed to be soft and not forced to hard and tough all the time.

That’s why he decided to gain a few pounds.

It should have been easy. If he had to eat 850 tacos, then he just needed to eat 851 or 852. That’s how weight gained worked right? You eat more calories than you need.

Barry decided to do it simply, ask Cisco for a few extra protein bars a week, order a bit extra when he grabbed lunch and at other meals. No one would blink if Barry got cheese on his burger, added guacamole to something, if Barry tried two new side dishes, or had not one or two slices of cake but a third.

And Barry thought it would work.

However, every time he weighted himself, he got the same results. Every time he looked in the mirror it was the same. All muscle, not fat.

This went on for three months before Barry kind of snapped.

Len and Mick had been out of town all week dealing with the proceeds of a heist they had completed while he had been busy with a Meta who seemed focused on destroying Central City’s public transit system. Which had been kind of annoying for many reasons to say the least.

Barry went a bit crazy in his time alone and unsupervised.

He ordered more high calorie food than he usually did. He ate every single minute he was alone. Butter was his best friend. He tried out several new bakeries.

He also went to bed lonely with a stomach ache almost every night.

When Len and Mick came home Barry was ten cartons of Chinese food deep with a half-eaten 14inch deep dish cheesecake in his lap with a forkful heading to his lips. Barry blushed at his boyfriends and tried to clear a space around him to get up. He was unsuccessful and the pair of thieves joined him before he could get up.

“Barry. Have a party while we were out?” Len asked as he moved an empty carton of Beef and Broccoli from the spot next to Barry on the couch.

“No, I uh…” Barry blushed and quickly pushed his cheesecake away.

“This is a bit much for your dinner Doll.” Mick grunted as he cleaned up the cartons and threw them away before sitting on Barry’s other side. Mick wasn’t looking at the carton when he said that but at the cheesecake.

“I was hungry, and cheesecake is… yummy?” Barry said with a hopeful lilt.

The thieves shared a look that Barry couldn’t really decipher.

“Kid…” Mick started moving to place his hand on Barry’s knee with a bit uncertainty. Barry stiffed and blushed deeper. Mick called him ‘Kid’ only when he was concerned and wanted him to listen. Also, Mick wasn’t very comfortable touching him or Len without permission, so the unsolicited touch was a surprised.

“We’ve notice a few… changes in your eating habits Barry.” Len took over and made Barry snap his head to stare at him with wide eyes and his burning blush.

“Changes.”

“You’re eating more.” Mick mumbled lowly and squeezed Barry’s knee.

“We know you need to eat a lot to live healthily. We know and we work hard to keep you feed when you’re with us. Are you not getting enough?” Len said more bluntly.

“If you need more you gotta tell us.” Mick added.

“No! It’s not that! You two feed me plenty!” Barry sat up and looked at both of his boyfriends with panic racing through his heart. He saw the love and something darker in their eyes and started to quiver.

“Barry?”

“Doll?”

Both men looked at Barry with concern, and it was too much. Barry started crying and threw himself into Mick’s lap knowing that Len would be too uncomfortable with him curled in his lap without warning.

“I’m sorry! Really! You take such good care of me and love me no matter what! Please don’t go!” Barry sobbed into Mick’s neck.

“Doll, Kid, we ain’t goin nowhere.” Mick softly spoke into Barry’s hair.

“Barry you have to tell us what’s wrong. Please.” Len said slowly and carefully as he rubbed Barry’s back.

Barry cried for a bit longer and slowly calmed down enough to rub his eyes and look up feeling shame in his gut.

“I’m not soft.” Barry sniffed.

“Soft?” Mick repeated with a confused look.

“My body. I used to be soft, but now I’m all… hard and pointy. Muscle and bone. I miss being soft.” Barry whispered the last part and started tearing up again. He was surprised when Len slipped next to Mick and wrapped his arms around Barry while Mick lowered his, so he was holding Barry up by his butt. Both men buried their faces into Barry’s shoulders as they held him in a weird three-way hug.

“Not soft?” Mick grumbled after a few minutes. “Doll, you’re a baby giraffe, cute and lanky and clumsy. How is that not soft?”

“What Mick is trying to say,” Len sighed when Barry looked confused at Mick “Is you’re are soft compared to us, even with all those speed force muscles. We uh… we love you no matter what but Scarlet your beautiful. Don’t think you need to change for us to love you.”

“Thought I said that.” Mick frowned with a scrunched-up face.

“You did.” Barry reassured with a smile and a kiss. “I just… I know it’s silly, but I miss my love handles. It was my body and it changed without my say so. I look at myself next to you two and I feel so stick like.”

“Us? Barry we aren’t anything special.” Len said with a smirk.

“You two are handsome, soft where it matters, hard where it counts, everything about you is just… perfect.” Barry gushed.

“I think he got whammied Len.” Mick said with amazement and disbelief.

Barry shook his head and sniffed, thinking bleakly that they didn’t understand. Len narrowed his eyes at the action and pulled Barry closer. Barry knew that look and was curious.

Len seemed to have a plan.

Barry would have questioned the older man, but just then his large dinner and cheesecake eating came back with a vengeance.

“Len? Mick? My tummy hurts…” Barry whimpered as he moved to hold his stomach. Instantly Mick was lifting him up and carrying him to the bed room while Len told them he was going to get some Pepto.

Barry snuggled happily between his two boyfriends that night, after swallowing a couple capfuls of the pink liquid Len brought him and felt secure and loved. And not the least bit lonely.

Barry stopped eating extra food, eating just what he was comfortable doing, and happy to no long be shoving an extra burger in mouth at lunch, or nibble on a protein bar when he had down time.

He was still thin muscle, but if Mick and Len didn’t seem to notice. Mick did start to ask Barry what he wanted to eat at meals and seemed concerned that he was going to make himself sick. Len on the other hand had his plan face still. Which didn’t make sense to Barry, usually Len liked taking his time between heists.

Barry figured he just had something fun planned and tried not to dwell on it, not liking to spoil Len’s plans. Mick started spending time with Len in what seemed like scheming, so Barry knew it had to something for the three of them.

Two weeks after the cheesecake night Barry received a texted as he packed up for an extended weekend. When he saw it was Len and only contained an address he smiled. He called Cisco and Caitlin to let them know he couldn’t patrol that night but to call if they needed him, said his good nights to Joe and speed to the address after taking a detour to drop his bag at home and grab his emergency weekend getaway bag.

Barry was surprised to see the address led him to a warehouse in one of the areas of higher criminal activity. Flashing there Barry had stopped five drug deals, three muggings, four gun buys and found one girl that had been kidnapped two days earlier, whom he dropped at the ER with her kidnappers hogtied at the nearest police station. Coming up to the front building, Barry’s shoes were smoking from all his unintended Flash work, he was chewing on a protein bar and was beginning to get feel tired.

Walking in Barry was surprised to see pristine furniture including a four-poster iron bed lined off to the side with several racks of clothing on the other, with some shelves full of toys of various sizes next to the clothing. Some temporary walls had been made in and placed in between the two collections, looking like a movie or photography studio. In front of it all was a high-end laptop Barry had never seen before with a large professional looking camera with a case sitting on the ground connected to it.

Barry was still staring at the sight before him, trying to decipher what it was and why he was there, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

Momentarily Barry was surprised and ready to fight, but then the familiar smell of smoke and beer filled his senses, which coupled with the familiar chuckle behind him and the solid body that could only belong to one man lead to Barry relaxing into the grasp and letting Mick kiss and snuggle against him.

“Hey Mick.” Barry sighed as he let his bag drop to the ground and twisted to kiss the other man. Mick accepted the kiss and carded his finger in Barry’s hair. When Mick pulled away Barry whimpered at the loss and wrapped his arms around Mick’s neck.

“Hey Doll,” Mick purred. “You have a good day at work? You hungry?”

“Work was good, saved a little girl, I was hoping you would feed me dinner.” Barry smiled as he nuzzled against Mick’s neck.

“Then you can eat before we get started.” Len’s voice cut through the quiet moment make Barry look around for him and seeing him exit what had to be a former office. Barry could smell something delicious coming from the room but was suddenly more interested in Len than his stomach.

Len was dressed in a white button-down shirt and tight black pants with his usual biker boots. Mick Barry noticed now that he had pulled away a bit was dressed similarly, this shirt making his burns more noticeable.

The two thieves looked handsome and devastating, making Barry feel out of place in his slightly melted high tops, skinny jeans, and a blue sweater Len had given him that was more expensive than anything Barry would usually buy for himself. And there were the words he had spoken.

“Started? Start what?” Barry asked as he moved a bit away from Mick to let Len embrace him.

“Making sure you know we love your body no matter what.” Len smirked and ran his hands down the back of Barry’s jeans despite the tight fit. Barry blushed and groaned.

“Look, I said I was sorry about the overeating. I normally am ok with how I look, I swear.”

“Barry, do you think we never feel self-conscience?” Len murmured as he trailed his hands up Barry’s back, dragging his sweater up to reveal the green plaid shirt beneath it.

“Uh, maybe?” Barry gasped at the feeling of Len slowly undressing him.

“Well we do Doll.” Mick stated as he came to join Len and started undoing Barry’s belt.

“Barry before you the only people to ever see me without a shirt on were prison intake personal, doctors and Mick. I even showered in a spare shirt on the inside.” Len stated as he tossed the sweater to the side and licked Barry’s ear as he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“I gotta cover my burns or people get uncomfortable.” Mick added as he pulled Barry’s belt out of his jeans and tossed it on the sweater.

“But you two are so… hot and sexy and fuckable. You’re beautiful without your clothing.” Barry frowned at Len, who he was happy to let undress him while he thought.

“Barry, the fact you can say something like that makes me want to get naked with you and fuck you senseless. I never thought of my self as beautiful. I was a beaten and scarred old man whose body was a tale of hatred and failure.”

“Not failure. Survival. You’re a survivor Len.” Barry groaned at the first contact of fingers on his skin as Mick started tugging his under shirt up. “Mick is too. You’re scars make you beautiful, even if they can be kind of scary.”

“That’s why your too good Doll. You see us as more than just criminals lucky to be alive.” Mick’s mouth was back on Barry’s neck and it was making his brain function harder.

“You respect us Barry and love us no matter what. You love us for our flaws not despite them.” Len whispered as he helped Mick finish undressing him. “Hearing that you didn’t feel like enough for us made us want to show you beautiful you are to us.”

“Can we?” Mick asked slowly, pulling Barry’s zipper down as he asked.

“What do you have in mind?” Barry groaned as his hardening cock was brushed by the fingers of the pyromaniac.

“Pictures.” Len whispered. “We want to spend the weekend fucking and taking pictures of you and you with us. Maybe make a few special items from them. Anything we can to show you how much we love you no matter what.”

Barry shivered and smiled. He liked the thought of that. Especially the thought of doing it with them.

“Yeah. Ok. I think that could be fun.” He gasped as he felt his pants and boxers get pushed down off his body around his ankles. A hand moved to stroke his cock and Barry whined and leaned into the hand.

“How about a quick fuck and our dinner then we get started? Or we get started right now and eat after a round or two?” Mick offered with a squeeze.

“Second one. Definitely the second one.” Barry nodded his head and drooled slightly. The pair around him chuckled and moved him to one of the back drops and camera, ready to get the show on the road. A show that Barry was looking forward to riding in all ways.


	2. In front of the camera

Barry’s head fell back as a low guttural moan escaped and he gripped the head between his legs harder. The sound of his heavy breathing, moans and whimpers mixed with the slurp and sucking sound coming from Mick as his head bobbed up and down his erection. Barry bit his lip as he felt Mick swallowed around him and hummed, the sensation running up his spine with pleasure. He quickly released the lip to let out a panting breath and cry out Mick’s name as the other man pulled back to run the tip of his tongue along the slit in the head and lick a tense circle around the crown.

Mick’s hands where on his thighs, holding them open and down on the chair he was sitting in, Barry left at the complete mercy of the other man. Barry would look down and whine loudly seeing Mick work happily along his cock with his shirt falling off his shoulders and his burns exposed to the air. As Mick bobbed down to lick along the underside of his cock and swallow around him again Barry let out a needy whine knowing he was close.

“Why don’t you take a break Mick.” Len drawled out from behind his camera and Barry cried out as the moist heat left him and the older man stood up and wiped his mouth.

“Boss?” He asked curiously but still moved away from Barry who looked down at his pre-cum and spit covered length twitching at the sensation of being exposed to the air.

“Your knees need a break and I need to talk to Barry about how he wants to proceed. Get a bottle of water or some food while we talk. Ok?” Len comforted with a soft kiss on the corner of Mick’s mouth and a hand rubbed over his head. Mick nodded and moved to the cooler Len had set up near his photo shoot.

Approaching Barry, Len continued to take pictures of his lover, making Barry blush and shiver at the attention. Barry had so been into the blow job he had forgot that pictures were being taken the whole time. When this started, he didn’t think he could ever forget it. Now he wondered what kind of situations and poses Len caught while he was enjoying himself.

When Len stood over him, taking pictures of his face which had to show his complete debauchment, the whole front of his body (with some special attention being give to his twitching and dripping cock Barry fought his breathless and smiled at him reaching out for his presence. Len let him grab his belt and pull him close in order to claim a kiss. Len stroked the side of his face with a gentle finger as he kissed Barry slowly before he pulled back.

“You doing alright Barry?” Leonard asked softly as he combed his fingers through his hair and looked in to his eyes.

“Yeah? Getting any good shots?” Barry asked with a sigh.

“Plenty. Mick going down on you is particularly enthralling.” Len chuckled before he moved to crouch down at Barry’s eye level. “Honesty time Barry, you sure you are doing alright? Do we need to stop?”

“I’m fine, honest. I’m enjoying myself. Its fun.” Barry smiled and leaned in to kiss Len again. This time the kiss was longer and more intense. When they broke apart Len was a bit flushed as well.

“What do you want to do? What do you want to happen next?” Len asked watching Barry’s eyes.

“I want Mick to finish what he started.” Barry sighed and arched his back to draw attention to his aching cock. “Then I’d really like something in me. Preferably you, or Mick.”

Len chuckled and ran his hand over Barry’s chest, frowning when he felt how clammy his skin was.

“Mick can finish but then a break before we do anything else. I’m worried about your blood sugar.” Len informed him firmly.

Barry just smiled and nodded, knowing that Len only wanted to take care of him.

“Ok, Mick finish then I eat.” Barry confirmed before he paused and looked hopefully up at Len. “Then I can ride you?”

Len laughed and nodded, moving back to take more pictures of Barry, focusing on the pleased smile that blossomed across his face. He glanced over at Mick leaning against one of the chairs they had already used earlier during the photo shoot, leaving it a bit worse for wear. His life long partner smiled as he finished off his bottle of water in one gulp.

“Mick you good to finish?” Len asked in his heist boss voice as he clicked away on his camera.

“Yeah Boss. I’m good.” Mick rumbled with yawn. “Though I ain’t as young as I used to be you know.”

Len looked over the man with a knowledgeable and inquisitive eye and nodded when he was sure what he had been told was the truth.

“Well then, back to it. I want some more shots of the boy’s face as he cums for you.” Len stepped back, moving to take pictures of Barry and, when he joined, Mick.

Barry let out a gasp as Mick slipped between his legs again, only realizing at that moment that he had never closed them, to swallow him down to the root in one movement. Mick quickly returned to his previous pace.

Barry’s hands slid over the hairless scalp of the other man as the pressure and moisture on his cock sent pleasure though his body. His head fell lazily back, and he looked up at Len with half lidded eyes as the pleasure of moment smiling when the flash went off again as Mick’s tongue massaged along his length, swirled around his head when he moved up and ran back down when he swallowed him again.

Even with the brief respite he had Barry couldn’t hold out for very long. Mick seemed determined not to let him linger. He swallowed hard, hummed and slurped, his mouth never ceasing in his mission to get Barry off.

Barry felt his orgasm wash over him with little warning and held Mick’s head tight as he emptied himself down Mick’s throat. Mick swallowed it all, making sure that not a single drop was allowed to slip out and continued to suck him until he started to go soft.

Mick let Barry come out of his mouth with a soft pop and kiss on the inside of his thigh before he climbed up to kiss him on the mouth. Barry blushed at his taste on the other man’s lips and kissed back.

The next thing Barry knew, once he was pulled from the haze and delight of his orgasm high and the expertly executed kiss He is being wrapped in a robe and lifted up to be taken to the side room Len had set up and placed on a couch to snuggle again the master thief. Then a plate of fresh food was placed in front of him and he could feel skilled fingers start to move through hair as he started shoving the food in his mouth.

“Are you getting good shots?” Barry asked between bite as Len chuckled at his eagerness.

“Oh, Barry, I am. A few more tableaus and I should have plenty for what I have in mind.” Len purred and moved to grab a piece of cheese from Barry’s plate and place it against his lips. Barry snickers and took the offered bite.

“I got some ideas about that.” Mick added lazily, making Barry look over in concern to see how tired he was.

“You two aren’t over extending yourselves, are you?” The younger man asked gently as he put his half empty plate down and moved to check over Mick, the man’s face warm in his hands.

“Hmmm, I’m down for the count until I get some shut eye Doll. Don’t worry. Len was watching me too.” Mick reassured with a soft kiss to Barry’s palm and patted the other side of his hand.

“Mick’s last job for the night was moving the bed in place for us to sleep on once we are done. He’s going to eat his supper while you get the night’s finale, he just needed to make sure you were good first Barry.” Len reassured as he grabbed Barry’s plate and placed it back in his lover’s hands. “Now eat. You need the calories.”

Barry hummed and happily continued to clear off his plate, smiling when Mick slipped away and brought him seconds and his own plate. Barry let the feeling of his stomach getting filled settle on him while he thought about their night.

“Are you going to set the camera to a timer and take pictures while we sleep? All three of us?” He asked cautiously as he popped the last of his strawberries into his mouth.

“You ok with that Scarlet?” Len asked as his fingers moved to rub his neck while he finished his dinner.

“I am, as long as its not just me. I’d love a picture of you two wrapped around me in sleep.” Barry sighed and snuggled against Len. He let his hand slip into Len’s lap and started to rub him through his pants. Len chuckled and moved his hips up to let Barry have better access.

“I take this as your way of saying your ready for the last round of the night?” Len chuckled before he moved to kiss Barry deeply. Barry quickly claimed Len’s mouth as his own and deepened to the point their noses were pressed against each other.

When Len pulled away to take a breath, Barry moved to straddle his lap.

“I need something in me, now. It’s been too long.” He ground out with a husky growl as he rubbed himself against Len’s crotch.

“Then let’s get you in front of the camera why don’t we.” Len said with a lick of his lips. He hooked his arms under Barry and lifted him up with a slight grunt. Leaving Mick behind with a touch on his shoulder Len carried Barry to his makeshift studio and to the chair he had been using earlier. Barry whined when he was placed on the chair so Len could check the camera.

“How naked do you want do you want me?” Len asked as he checked his program. Barry looked over at Len, his shirt now rumbled from their previous activities and his clean pants.

“Pants on just, the fly open.” He said as his cock started to stir in interest, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

Len smiled and started walking over to Barry, loosening his belt as he slowly stalked forward.

“Shirt?” Len asked his hands on the buttons.

“On the floor, I want to feel you.” Barry gulped and blushed before he added “Please?”

Len chuckled and grabbed on of Barry’s hands to bring it to his chest.

“Do you want to take it off me?”

Barry responded by climbing off the chair to wrap his arms around Len’s neck and kiss him as he started undoing the buttons. Barry jerked back in surprise when he heard a snap from the camera and grinned evilly when he realized the camera was set on timer. He ran his fingers over Len’s well-defined pecs with a smile before he leaned in to kiss him lightly on his bottom lip.

“You sure you want your scars on camera?” Barry asked between each soft kiss. Len grabbed Barry’s head between his hands and looked him in his eyes.

“Yes, Barry. Because when I am with you, my scars are beautiful.”

Barry gasped and broke from Len’s grasp to claim his mouth again and rip his shirt open. Len chuckled as his buttons hit the ground and Barry moved to nibble and kiss on his neck as his hands traced the lines of the scars cross his skin.

Len let the shirt fall off his shoulder and trailed his hands down to cup Barry’s ass and finger the plug that he had been wearing the whole time. Barry pulled away to bury his head into Len’s neck as he groaned at the sensation.

“Can I watch you? I want to see your eyes.” He whispered as he ground against Len to chase the feeling of the toy moving in him. Len moaned and nodded, not caring that Barry couldn’t see where his face was and began to peel the man off him to sit on the chair.

Barry moved to kneel in front of Len. When the older man looked at him in surprise, he finished undoing the fly in front of him and pushed the fabric of the pants and the underwear underneath down to let Len’s cock spring forward. Barry nuzzled, stroked and licked the erection, his fingers moving over it like he wanted to show it off. Len glanced over at his camera and laughed, knowing that was the whole point of Barry’s actions.

Len dug a condom and a small bottle of lube out of his pocket and handed it to Barry with finger card through his hair, wanting to let him know he was doing well. Barry grinned dopily, leaned into the touch, and ripped open the wrapping to roll the condom on to Len with ease and added some extra lube to the latex. Standing up, Barry let his robe finally fall off his body, fully exposing his body again.

Len sucked in a deep breath as his eyes racked over Barry’s naked body, his hands moving to catch Barry’s head to draw him in for a kiss. Barry complied, straddling the other man’s lap with a knee on each side of his hips. Len let his hands drift down to play with the plug there again, pulling Barry tight against his body and savoring the sounds he was making.

Slowly, to ensure that there would be at least one picture of the action, Len removed the plug and lined himself with Barry’s waiting hole. Pulling back from the kiss to look into the beautiful hazel eyes of the of his lover, Len lowered Barry on to his cock slowly. Barry wrapped his arm around Len’s neck as he slowly bottomed out with his other hand resting on Len’s hip to steady himself. When he felt the bite of Len’s zipper Barry let out of a moan and arched his head back with the sensation of being full.

Waiting a for a few seconds breathing hard, Barry locked his eyes on Len’s as he rolled his hips. Len moaned and gripped Barry just below his ribs like he was the last life preserver on a sinking ship at the feeling. Barry chuckled at the reaction and lifted his hips up to slam back down along Len’s length.

Barry set a steady pace, bouncing in Len’s lap just fast enough to rip needy moans from Len while not letting himself reach his orgasm too quickly. His hips snapped down hard with each thrust, letting the fabric rub harshly against his skin and the zipper of Len’s pants to continue to bite in his skin each time.

Len’s fingers dug into Barry’s skin harder with each thrust, Barry in awe of the pleasure and bliss on his face as he moved. Before long Len moved to cup the back of Barry’s head again to claim his kiss again, bite his lip when a particular hard thrust down made him want to groan. Barry took the action as an invitation and speed up his thrusts and started stroking himself in time with his hips.

With everything they had been doing that night neither could really last long, to absorbed in the feeling and touch of each other.

Barry came first, a high-pitched keen escaping his throat as his back arched with intense pleasure. Len tumbled over the edge after him, his face buried into the top of Barry’s chest as he came with only a slight whimper. Len’s hand slipped off Barry’s waist to rest on his hip as he reached his peak.

Barry and Len rested against each other as their breaths came out in deep huffs and pants, sweat they hadn’t even notice collecting on their bodies sending slight chills through their bodies. Barry leaned against Len’s body, not caring about the cum that coated their stomachs as Len’s arms held him close. Len’s hands ran along of the younger man’s body in a comforting manner.

Barry blinked in surprise when Len lifted him off his softening cock and handed off to Mick’s waiting arms. Len smirked from the chair as Mick carried him to the bed and started cleaning up the speedster with gentle dedication to his worn body. He hummed with contentment as Mick tucked him once he was cleaned up and kissed him on the top of his head.

Barry watched from the bed as Mick gathered up Len as well, who was tucking himself away and happily accepted the shoulder to lead him to the bed. Len and Mick both took the time to strip naked before they slide in to join Barry on either side planting soft kisses on his cheek as their arms wrapped around him. With a smile and yawn Barry snuggled against both of his boyfriends, drifting to sleep almost instantly.

The camera kept snapping the whole time.


	3. Seeing All of Barry Allen

“I can’t believe you did this.” Barry hissed as he shoved his hands in to his pockets and shrugged his shoulders with a blush.

The room he was standing in was covered in pictures of him, in various states of undress, costumes and poses. Each one blown up to life size or larger. People walked between them, pointing to various aspects of the photos and whispering to themselves. Waiters and waitress in vests and bow ties were talking around with trays of food and champagne.

If it was any other gallery showing Barry would enjoy it or think that Len was trying to double dip a date night with his heist planning. It would almost be fun.

Expect it was more embarrassing than anything.

Barry was staring at a picture of him deep asleep, naked as the day he was born with blankets and pillows around his body as he said that.

“Really Red? This all screams Snart.” Mick chuckled and wrapped his arm around Barry’s waist. He kissed the younger man’s check.

“Are you saying my photography is bad Scarlet?” Len smirked as he handed Barry a plate of something that was wrapped in bacon and what he thought was caviar.

“No, your pictures are…” Barry looked over a picture of him laughing in Mick’s lap as the pyromaniac was helping him get out of a pair of boots he remembered deciding to try to meld to his skin after he put them on. He looked happy and free and Mick looked like he was in love as Barry held on to his neck while he tugged off the piece of leather. “Actually, really good. Really, really good.”

Len beamed for a moment before moving to hook his arm around Barry’s and draw him further into the show.

Barry looked around and was surprised about the number of people who were willing to attend a showing of an unknown artist taking erotic photography of an unknown model. He was also surprised about how… explicit Leonard had decided to go with some of the pictures. His blush deepened a bit redder as he saw a picture of himself mid orgasm with his cum sprinkling on his abs.

“Excuse me young man.” A woman with grey hair and large thick glasses stopped Barry and Len, her eyes narrowed as she sized him up. “Are you the model?"

Barry wanted sink in to the core of the Earth and die.

“Yes, he is ma’am.” Len said calmly, his hand moving to rub Barry’s back when he felt his discomfort.

“You are a very handsome young man. And well endowed. Your boyfriend is a lucky fella.” She patted his arm and smiled. “I bought two of your pictures and I can’t wait to see them in my living room.”

Barry felt his jaw drop and quickly stuffed his food into his mouth, making some frantic gesture towards a waiter with a tray of champagne. He broke away to grab a glass and down it. Len stayed behind to talk to the woman, apparently his identity of the photography being revealed.

Mick and Len must have had an agreement to not leave him alone because the Mick showed up with another plate of food, this time chocolate covered strawberries and a sympathetic smile.

“That little old lady bought two pictures of me.” Barry moaned as he shoved a strawberry into his mouth.

“I heard. Also heard most of the pictures have been sold.” Mick said with a rub of his shoulders. Barry groaned again and leaned against the bigger man.

“At least none of the fun ones are on the wall.”

“That reminds me.” Mick pulled out a small box and handed it to Barry. Barry took the box and almost dropped it when he saw a picture of him in just his tight red boxer briefs and a title declaring it is as playing cards.

“Mick!” Barry hissed. “You’re not selling these too, are you?!”

“No, giving them to the Rogues as Christmas gifts.” Mick smirked.

Barr moaned a bit more pitifully and wish he had some Flash proof alcohol. Of course, his boyfriends would make dirty playing cards with his pictures and give them as gifts.

He was about to try and talk to Mick out of his gift plans when he heard a familiar voice. A voice that made his skin drain of color.

“Oh. My. God.” Felicity Smoak’s voice echoed through the gallery. Barry looked over to see the well-dressed blonde woman standing in the middle of the room with her hands spread out, eyes wide and mouth open. Behind her Barry saw Oliver Queen, Thea Queen and John Diggle. Look around more he saw Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow near the door.

Barry’s friends were there. In the room. The room covered in pictures of him naked.

“Mick. I need to let you know something. I am running away to join the circus. In Asia.”

“No, you’re not. You’re gonna go home with us and talk Len in to letting you top.” Mick chuckled.

Barry thought for a second.

“Fine, but then I’m going to steal his hard drive.”

“I have back-ups.” Len informed him as he slid up on his other side with more food. Barry was pretty sure they were using the food to distract him. It was only partly working.

“Earth 38 is nice and I have friends there. I could runaway there instead.” Barry offered with as he took a cracker with some kind cheese on it. Mick let out a deep guttural laugh, and Barry’s friends turned to the sound. Barry blushed and waved meekly, again wishing he could sink through the floor or didn’t promise not to use any powers that night.

“Oliver, Dig, Felicity. It’s… nice to see you.” Barry mumbled and leaned again Mick for support.

“Hey Barry, nice… show.” Dig greeted with a smirk as he eyed a picture of Barry, showing him undoing his pants to let his erection stand proud from its confines. “Didn’t realize you would be showing so much.”

“Sorry Barry, I didn’t know what kind of show this was.” Caitlin apologized as she came up behind their Star City friends, her eyes fixed hard on the floor like she was avoiding eye contact, or most likely an eyeful of Barry.

“It’s ok Caitlin, there Champagne.” Barry nodded to one of the waiters.

“Oh, thank god.” Cisco breathed a sigh of relief. “No offense dude, but I’ve seen you naked before. I need to be drunk to see it some more.”

Barry’s two friends broke off from the group and Barry noticed that Thea had slipped away when the other Star City vigilantes had come to talk to him. He had little to no hope of not being tortured tonight.

“Barry.” Oliver’s stern voice made Barry tense up.

“Yes Ollie?” Barry responded with a hopeful lilt. The stern look on Oliver’s face made Barry’s own drop in to a frown.

“Do you have any idea how foolish this is?” Oliver ground out with a vague gesture towards a picture.

“He knows how hard it is, I’m sure.” Dig offered with a smirk.

“I don’t think it matters one what you think, Mr. Queen.” Len drawled out while he slipped his hand into Barry’s and squeezing. “Barry enjoyed the photo shoot.”

“Oh, that is clear. Really, really clear. And prolific. Wow… I mean wow…” Felicity spewed out with a flood of words while here eyes were focused on a picture of Barry lounging with a very prominent erection.

“Felicity.” Oliver sighed out. The woman snapped her eyes away and blushed.

“Sorry, it’s just… wow.”

Oliver sighed again and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Barry, you are a CSI. What if a defense attorney found out about this and tried to use it against you in the courtroom? Not only are you in basically in porn but you’re in porn with two known thieves.”

Barry blinked and laughed.

“Oliver, my relationship with Len and Mick is already on the record with CCPD and defense attorneys have tried to use it against me. Hasn’t worked yet.” Barry chuckled.

Oliver blinked.

“And if these pictures get out there? People will judge you!”

Mick growled.

“Then those morons don’t need to be in Doll’s life.” Mick insisted, his hand wrapped around the speedster’s waist.

“Oliver, people judge us all. You still get called a play boy and an idiot which we know you aren’t, not anymore at least. Let people think I’m a slut or whatever. I know I’m not.” Barry chastised his friend.

“With a dick like that I can see why he isn’t that embarrassed.” Dig added.

“John!”

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just a lot of dick around me.”

“Mr. Queen, do you know why we took these pictures.?” Len asked, his face hard and voice deadly. Barry stiffened and squeezed the hand in his again. He trusted the man and wondered where this was going.

“I assume to get off.” Oliver’s voice was dry to accompany his displeased face.

“Not that the sex wasn’t, let’s say, spectacular but no, that isn’t why we had our little shoot. Barry, you remember Barry your friend? Well Barry wasn’t feeling very… desirable. Missed his old body and was overeating in hopes of gaining a few pounds. Making himself sick. Mick and I wanted to show not only how we see him, but how he makes us feel.”

Oliver narrowed his eyes and examined Barry’s face with his strongest secret hunting look. Barry blushed and nodded, confirming Len’s story.

“Barry? Really?” Oliver shock his head. “I wish you would have talked to me. I could understand not feeling at home in your body.”

Barry blinked.

“You? Please.” He dismissed with a scoff.

“Barry, I spent five years being tortured and living to just survive. I left on the boat with an unmarked body that I was kind of cocky about it. I came back covered in tattoos and scars. Barry, I can understand looking at your self in the mirror and not knowing if you like what you see.”

Felicity’s hand moved to Oliver’s shoulder and Barry saw him flash her a half smile. Dig looked a bit uncomfortable. Barry let go of Len’s hand and hugged Oliver around the neck.

“I promised Len and Mick I’ll never keep my insecurities inside. I promise you I’ll talk to you too if I start feeling them again. Ok?”

Oliver chuckled and hugged his friend back.

“Good. I still hate the pictures.”

“You haven’t seen the playing cards yet.”

“Or the calendar.” Len added, making the two men pull apart to stare at the smirking thieves.

“I’m not going to be able to have friends over ever again am I?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Len drawled and crossed his arms.

“He’s got a new portrait to go above the sofa.” Mick said in an agreeing tone.

Oliver chuckled and Barry turned back to bury his head in the archer’s chest. Oliver patted his back with a comforting firmness.

“Well at least you never have to worry about your future. If you lose your job you would have a good career as a model.” Thea’s voice made Barry jump.

“Excuse me?” He asked the smirking woman.

“I just heard the show is completely sold. Every one of the pictures here has a home.” She said with a sparkle in her eyes. Len narrowed his eyes and studied her.

“And how do you know that? Last time I talked to the staff 10% was still unsold.” He asked with a bit of steel in his voice.

“I bought the last piece.” Thea cast Len a dazzling smile that would have rivaled one of Lisa’s. “Then I heard another patron give one of the attendants their information to pass on to the artist their interest of either commissioning a private piece, with the model or not, or get a print of one of the pieces in the show. You Mr. Snart, I’m sorry Wynters, are a very popular man.”

Oliver made a chocking sound and Dig laughed, Thea looking proud about her actions reaction from her brother.

Barry looked Len in the eyes and smiled.

“When you get the offers, please remember, the only people I’m have sex with, on and off camera, are named Mick Rory and Leonard Snart.” He informed the older thief. “I wonder what you’re going to do with the money you just earned.”

“Oh, Barry, I have plans. Most them aimed to your cock and ass.” Len said with a silly leer.

Barry blushed again and felt his cock twitch at the possibilities.

He was wondering if he could convince Len and Mick or one or the other to slip away for a ‘discussion’ about Len’s plans when he heard a loud exclamation that made him cover his face and hid in Oliver’s arms again.

“Dulce Madre de Dios! Mis ojos! I didn’t need to see Barry’s dick in various stages of being rubbed to orgasm!!!” Cisco’s voice ranged through the room from in front of a series of photos that displayed just that. 

“Len, your ass is mine tonight.” Barry growled as his boyfriends started laughing and Felicity ran over to see the pictures Cisco has looking at in horror. Len didn’t argue.


End file.
